


Welcome To Zaandam

by Kokusai79



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Amsterdam, Depression, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Nalgas de oro, Red District, Vacation, Weed(?), holland, leconseguirenoviaaphichitcomodelugar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: Yuri decide que es momento para tomarse unas vacaciones y con quien mejor que su gran amigo Phichit.Terminan en una ciudad llamada Zaandam, donde un extraño residente de esta carismática ciudad dejará de cabeza el mundo que hasta ahora Yuri conoce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy contenta con esta idea y espero que tambien les guste :D
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a mis maestras y diosas kubo-sensei y Yamamoto. 
> 
> No se consumio ningún tipo de droga en la elaboración de este fic....¿o si?

Day 1

Estaba sentado en una banca en Amsterdam central, habían tenido un problema con el hospedaje en el hotel, habían ocupado su reservación, Phichit rápidamente empezó a navegar en su celular como era su costumbre y pudo encontrar un airbnb* en un poblado cercano de la ciudad de Amsterdam, estaba a solo 3 estaciones en tren y el precio era accesible. 

Después de batallar un poco intentando entender el Holandés en las pantallas donde indicaba a qué tren debían subir, se sentaron cansados, llevaban las maletas y casi un día sin dormir, pero era el primer viaje que hacía con su amigo y tenía meses que no había podido verlo.

 

\- Yuri, ya debemos subir al tren.- Le hablo Phichit sacándolo de su ensoñación 

 

Volteo a ver a su amigo, jalaba su maleta con la curiosa forma de rostro de Hámster, mientras veía su celular con la otra mano. Sabía que esa semana en Holanda traería cosas buenas. 

 

Llegaron a la estación de Zaandam*, Phichit con Google Maps los iba guiando para llegar a la casa que habían rentado, mientras se tomaba foto con cada poste o bote de basura que veía, era una ciudad de lo más curiosa, al llegar las casas tenían fachadas como de casas de jengibre, con canales que dividía la pequeña ciudad y la conectaba con puentes, tal vez el haber perdido la reservación no había sido tan mala suerte….

Después de caminar algunas calles, encontraron la casa donde estarían por una semana, la fachada era igual que a todas las demás que estaban en la calle, ladrillos rojos, ventana frontal grande y una linda puerta color caoba.

 

La casa por dentro era aunque un poco estrecha, estaba muy bien distribuida, con una patio trasero en forma de L, un baño con una regadera increíble, sala y comedor juntos, pero muy acogedores, la casa contaba con dos habitaciones con los mejores colchones que había visto en su vida, sin duda había sido la mejor decisión. 

Una vez que cada uno tomó una ducha, comieron un poco de cereales que habían dejado en la cocina al parecer otros huéspedes, decidieron que era momento de dormir, debían enfrentarse con el jet lag* y el cansancio del vuelo. 

o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o

Day: 2

Una vez que ya estaban descansados y era de mañana decidieron ir a comprar algo de comida para preparar y así ahorrarse un poco de dinero, no es que fueran muy limitados, pero siempre ahorrar sirve de algo. 

\- Yuri, ¡debemos ir a esa tienda!,- Medio grito Phichit, estaba señalando un local con cosas de patinaje sobre hielo, tenía una fachada muy bonita, estaba pintada de azul y en las ventanas sobresalen unas figuras de copos de nieve, donde exhiben diferentes tipos de patines y trajes en exhibición. 

Entraron curiosos, no era una tienda muy grande, pero se detenían para ver todo, tienen artículos muy bonitos. Pero se había quedado viendo en especial un traje que estaba en una vitrina, era negro con algunos detalles plata, era hermoso.

\- Hola, ¿Hay algo que les interese o que les pueda ayudar?.- Dijo una voz suave pero a la vez varonil. 

Yuri volteo a ver al hombre que les hablaba y se quedó sin habla. Era hermoso, tenía un cabello plateado, ojos profundamente azules, su rostro con ángulos perfectos, era alto y muy esbelto. Este le sonrió al no tener ninguna contestación, solo pudo sonrojarse hasta el cuello y disimulo acomodándose los lentes. 

\- Solo estamos viendo, gracias.- No sabía ni cómo había podido articular alguna palabra, pero casi se quiso cachetear por que el hombre de cabello plata se estaba alejando, hasta que agacho un poco la mirada y pudo verle, esas nalgas deberían ser ilegales…

 

Salieron de la tienda y mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa ya con la comida que prepararían para la semana, volvieron a pasar por el local donde vendían artículos para patinaje artístico, su nombre era Makkachin, realmente deberían regresar en algún momento a esa tienda.  
Vio cómo el hombre de cabello platinado salía de la tienda y se detuvo en seco, el hombre había empezado a limpiar la ventana, agachándose y estirándose para limpiarla completa.

\- ¿Yuri?.- Volteo a verlo Phichit, haciendo que dejara de ver su celular, pero parecía que Yuri no lo había escuchado - ¡Yuri! .- Volvió a llamarlo 

 

\- ¿Eh?.- Volteo casi embobado a ver a su amigo

\- ¡Tú nariz! Está sangrando

\- ¡Ah!.- Se cubrió con la manga de su chamarra, para detener el sangrado. 

Victor los vio irse a lo lejos y sonrió, tal vez Zaandam ya no sería tan aburrido con turistas como ellos. 

 

O~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o

**Author's Note:**

> 1* airbnb: es un marketplace para publicar, descubrir y reservar viviendas privadas, se puede encontrar casas o departamentos en casi todas las ciudades del mundo.  
> 2*: Zaandam: Es una ciudad en la provincia de Holanda Septentrional, muy cerca de la ciudad de Amsterdam.  
> 3*: Jet Lag: Es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.


End file.
